


Passos

by ILUCIDA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, First Time, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILUCIDA/pseuds/ILUCIDA





	Passos

A primeira vez que os passos de Eren pareceu lhe dizer para onde ir ele culpou o espelho

Sim, aquela sombra que ele via no maldito espelho.

Talvez também tivesse cansado das vozes que existam apenas dentro de sua cabeça e de dar voltas apenas em torno de si mesmo.

Talvez fosse sua mente viciada em conduzi-lo aos mesmos lugares.

Ele desceu os degraus estreitos da prisão escura. Devia ser mais de uma hora, o corredor estava silencioso, as sombras das grades frias projetavam seu caminho.

Quando deu por si, ela lá estava, a sua frente. Sentada com mãos sobre a mesa, semblante ilegível. Perguntou-se como ele parecia agora a seus olhos. Se seria o monstro que via no espelho todos os dias. Nos poucos segundos que voltou seus olhos cinzentos em sua direção Eren se deu conta que talvez tivesse ido ali apenas para isso.

A visão feminina foi rapidamente ocultada pela de Jean, que se lançou em sua frente.

"O que faz aqui?" O soldado de seu antigo esquadrão indagou e só então ele notou que aqueles que um dia foram seus companheiros o encaravam atônitos "Não fez o suficiente?".

Eren se viu sem resposta. Não havia pensado em uma e antes de mesmo desejar fazê-lo, viu a mão de Mikasa se mover sobre a de Jean.

"Basta", ela pediu suavemente, cansada das indisposições daquele dia.

Jean recuou sob o gesto assentindo firmemente apesar de haver uma linha de embaraço em sua expressão quando encarou Mikasa. Ele olhava para ela como se ela fosse a porra de uma visão.

Eren abaixou o olhar se perguntando quão suave ele devia se sentir sobre aquele toque. Costumava ser seu.

Ele suprimiu o desejo de praguejar e seus olhos vagaram sobre a cela, todos os rostos os encaravam esperando eu tivesse algo a dizer.

Mikasa manteve-se estoica, sua mão ainda era mantida próxima a de Jean. Quanto eles haviam se aproximado? Quanto perdera desde que fora pra Libério?

Por um minuto quis tirá-la dali. Não sabia sob qual pretexto.  Conversar? Quão ridículo! Não, não havia nenhuma hipótese de seus amigos permitirem que se aproximasse dela. Eles os viam como o monstro que era.

Ele virou as costas amaldiçoando-se. Não existia nenhum motivo para ter ido ali

........

Na segunda vez que seus passos ganharam vida Eren havia despertado de seu sono agitado. Olhou para as paredes escuras do sótão e limpou a testa lembrando da batalha que havia exigido um cessar fogo.

Sua transformação havia chegado ao limite e a única solução após neutralizar as tropas inimigas gora se esconder. A operação de Marley batera em retirada, mas eles voltariam, provavelmente muito mais fortes.

Ao olhar para o lado percebeu que havia uma pequena movimentação no quarto.

"Mikasa".

Ela parou, fechando uma gaveta que havia no canto da janela.

"Não queria acordá-lo", declarou polidamente, "Jean está com dor, lembrei que os analgésicos haviam ficado aqui".

Ele aquiesceu observando a pequena cartela entre seus dedos.

 A imagem dela ajudando nos curativos do colega algumas horas antes logo se fez em sua mente juntamente com o pensamento impertinente que ele desejou afastar.

Não, era a penas a Mikasa, sendo leal e cuidadosa com os seus. Apenas isso.

Mesmo assim ele se viu negando "Eu irei usá-los".

A boca da Mikasa se abriu em protesto, mas ela se resignou antes de objetar "Tudo bem, há dois".

"Eu preciso dos dois".

Mikasa suspirou, "Você não precisa".

"Só porque eu me regenero mais rápido não quer dizer que eu seja imune a dor".

Mikasa engoliu em seco, não tinha o direito de supor que Eren sentiria menos dor que qualquer um deles apenas por sua condição enquanto titã.

 "Armin tem alguns em sua sala, ele poderia pegar".

"Estávamos evitando incomodá-lo", respondeu torcendo a cartela resoluta, dividindo-a como se estivesse lidando com crianças birrentas.

A sobrancelha de Eren se se franziu. Quão longe ela iria por aquele cara de cavalo?

Ela mal havia separado quando a voz de Connie a chamou do outro lado da porta, "Nós achamos alguns comprimidos na gaveta do banheiro".

"Certo, estou indo" avisou ao amigo e depositou as pílulas sobre a cômoda.

Eren observou ela se precipitar em direção a porta sem nem mesmo lhe lançar um último olhar.

Algo em seu estômago se afundou. Aquilo tinha sido o mais próximo de uma conversa que haviam tido em meses, desde que deixara Paradis. Ao menos entre os dois.

Sentira tanta falta de sua voz.

"Mikasa..." chamou como se por reflexo e ela parou esperando que continuasse.

Ele deu um passo cautelosos em sua direção sentindo as mãos estremecerem.

"Desculpe..." ele se ouviu dizer sentindo o corpo ceder, encostando quase que involuntariamente a testa em suas costas.

Mikasa congelou.

"Desculpe... Desculpe" ele repetiu de novo e de novo sentindo a voz falhar em um choro quebrado.

Como podia ser tão fraco? Como podia achar que suportaria sozinho os pesos que havia sobre si, como podia ter achado que faria isso sem ela?

Como se não bastasse já ter passado de seu ponto de ruptura, Mikasa chorou. Um choro cortado e rouco, seu tremor rendido denunciando que ela entendia. Dolorosamente entendia.

"Nunca mais faça isso", pediu enxugando o rosto com o punho "Afastar seus amigos... a mim... Nunca mais".

Ele anuiu, apertando-a mais forte. Ela tremeu ainda mais e ele a encaixou em seu abraço.

Durante todo esse tempo ela teve tanto medo que o Eren que conhecia, o que a salvou de um destino pior que a morte, que lhe deus um lar, apenas não existisse mais. Tanto medo...

"Escute", ele pediu afastando as lágrimas que molhavam a face delicada, fitando-a.

Mikasa só então reparou a estranheza da situação. Eren nunca a tocava. Não sem envolver treinos, batalhas, ou um machucado sério.

"Mesmo que eu deva, mesmo que eu me amaldiçoe, eu não posso fazer isso" admitiu como se em nota para si mesmo, "Sobretudo por você".

Ela recuou, um vinco confuso abrindo em sua tez pálida.

Ele quis detê-la instintivamente, sentindo falta da proximidade. No entanto, cerrou os punhos se amaldiçoando. Ela sempre o fazia ser tão ganancioso.

Se ao menos ele tivesse tempo.

"Eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes", confessou frustrado, "Há tanto que gostaria de dizer. Se eu pudesse..."

"O quê?", indagou esperando que concluísse. Havia algo a ser pego, mas Mikasa não sabia se estava apta a alcançar.

Eren se aproximou, tocando novamente sua face. Seus dedos eram calejados, ásperos, mas anda assim o toque era gentil. Eren nunca era suave, condescendente. Pelo contrário, era agressivo, firme e muito direto. Aquela composição pintada a sua frente não se encaixava.

"Naquele dia, que você me falou sobre o cachecol", ele deslizou os dedos pela pele macia, seus olhos descendo como se por descuido para seus lábios, "Eu me pergunto como teria sido", ele tocou a pele rosa e aveludada oferecendo um sorriso triste.

Ela o fitou atônita. Não esperava que ele tivesse percebido. Voltando aqueles dias, nem ela sabia dizer o que faria. Não sabia se teria mesmo encontrado a determinação necessária para cessar aquela pequena distância que havia.

Nem Eren podia dizer com certeza, precisou de um par de anos para se convencer que talvez e apenas talvez ela tivesse tentado beijá-lo.

Era um pensamento ousado, em alguns dias soava prepotente até. Quando descobriu sobre a origem Ackerman descartou completamente aquela hipótese. Não, Ackermans apenas se ligavam as pessoas sem qualquer sentimento particular que não respeito duro e condicionado.

Não havia modos dela se sentir assim sobre ele.

No entanto, lá estava aquela ideia lhe perturbando novamente.

Pior que isso, estava também Mikasa e seus lábios entreabertos em surpresa e sua incontrolável vontade de dar fim a qualquer distância.

E assim o fez.

,,,,,,,,

Na terceira vez que se flagrou indo até ela antes que desse por si, ela o alcançou primeiro.

Uma batida tímida foi ouvida ao mesmo tempo em que abriria a porta.

Ela estava vermelha e seus olhares se demoraram um no outro antes que ele acenasse dando-lhe passagem.

Contrário a suas expectativas, ela o beijou.

Nos últimos dias eles vinham trocando beijos aqui e ali enquanto formulavam um novo plano de defesa. Imaginava que era fato conhecido pela tropa que estavam juntos, mas nenhum dos dois se inclinaram a contar pessoalmente a nenhum de seus amigos intrometidos.

Gostavam da ideia daquilo ser um segredo apenas entre eles.

Aquele beijo, assim como outros que trocaram, era apressado, exigente. Mikasa descobriu que aquela era uma das coisas que Eren achava que poderia vencer com agressividade. Ela não se importava em acompanha-lo.

Eren sentiu seu corpo reagir ao dela, e inconscientemente se viu pressionando o corpo feminino. Mikasa interrompeu o beijo olhando-o enrubescida, mas logo tomou novamente seus lábios.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para recobrar seus sentidos. Ainda estava entendendo como seu corpo reagia ao estar perto de uma mulher. Apesar de saber ser natural, gostaria que ele não respondesse fazendo-o parecer um bastardo pervertido.

Requerendo tudo de si ele se afastou após um par de beijos furtivos.

"Está tarde".

Mikasa sentou em sua cama, destinando toda a atenção as suas próprias mãos mantidas sobre o joelho, "Eu pensei em dormir aqui", sussurrou quase inaudível.

Eren a fitou alarmado. O que Mikasa sugeria, pela timidez do seu tom, não era nada parecido com o que faziam quando eram crianças e partilhavam a cama após pesadelos ou brincadeiras que iam até tarde.

Ele esfregou as mãos no cabelo procurando tempo para se recuperar da informação.

Não, jamais deveria mesmo considerar estar naquela situação. Em alguns momentos, aquela decisão parecia mais cruel que afastá-la com palavras duras.

"Eu estou condenado" exprimiu por fim, sem condições de encará-la.

Ela se levantou, sentindo o mundo oscilar, mas mesmo assim o alcançou, envolvendo-o em seus braços.

Abraçá-lo, inalar seu cheiro, sua respiração... tê-lo perto de si era o único modo de lidar com aquela dolorosa certeza.

"Pode ser eu também. Estamos em uma guerra..."

"Você é forte, mais que qualquer um".

"Levi também era", ela interpôs, lembrando do capitão. Não tinham notícias dele desde então, era muito provável que seu coração tivesse se juntado ao de centenas que pereciam naquela guerra.

Antes que ele pensasse em responder ela esfregou seus braços e beijou suas costas, fechando os olhos.

Então Eren soube que era fácil tomar a atitude mais  egoísta.

Mikasa merecia um anel, um belo vestido e uma casa confortável em algum lugar tranquilo em que pudesse ter a vida que tinha direito.

Não havia nada que ele pudesse lhe oferecer. Era apenas um homem quebrado e com os dias contados.

No entanto, mesmo ciente — e dolorosamente ciente — desse fato, foi fácil mover para tocar os lábios macios disposto a reivindicar tudo.

O peito de Mikasa arfava quando ele a encostou na parede forçando os botões de sua blusa. Ambos se olharam incertos, conscientes do ranger de seus próprios nervos.

Eren então tomou seu pulso, fazendo círculos suaves sobre a tatuagem que um dia ela lhe revelara quando ainda eram crianças. As mãos dela só não deviam estar mais frias as dele. Aquele era território novo.

Ele sabia sobre os monstros que anda rondavam seus pesadelos. Aqueles que tiraram sua família, que a venderiam no submundo para ser escravizada e violada fazendo-a conhecer o da humanidade. Sabia que quando ela pensava no que poderia ter acontecido se assombrava. Aquele evento, com todas as suas implicações ainda delimitavam quão próximo ela podia estar emocionalmente e fisicamente de qualquer pessoa.

Esperava que ela entendesse. Poderiam levar o tempo que fosse necessário. Nenhum dos dois estavam certo sobre o que fazer. Uma parte sombria de sua mente chegava a temer algum descontrole por parte de seus poderes, e ele sabia que teria que ser o mais cuidadoso possível

Ela o respondeu deslizando as mãos sobre suas roupas entre carícias sôfregas, cheias de desejo.

Então ele a tocou. Como e em todos os lugares que ela queria.

Prová-la, deslizar os lábios por sua pele, ouvir seus suspiros se tornou sua única ambição e razão de devoção.

Não, ele não tinha o direito. Nem de longe era o homem que a merecia. Não havia promessa que pudesse fazer, nem nada a oferecer além de si mesmo. E assim o fez.

 

 _I may not have the softest touch_  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours

 ­­

Mikasa se deixou conduzir por seus toques, buscando também descobri-lo, reivindica-lo.

Eles não eram amantes jovens e cheios de esperança para o futuro. Não havia promessas, não havia sonhos. Eram apenas dois soldados cansados, crescidos e criados na guerra. Ossos frágeis e quebradiços buscando calor e vida um no outro.

Quando eles se uniram, Mikasa observou os olhos verdes e intensos, densos de preocupação e se viu grata por ser ele, por serem um. Por estarem juntos e poderem partilhar aquele momento. Mesmo que não houvesse amanhã, aquilo ainda seria seu.

Eren lhe deu tudo de si, e quando ela convulsionou estreitando-se em torno de seu membro, ele desabou sobre o corpo feminino cuidadosamente esculpido pelo treino pesado da tropa de exploração sentindo o rosto molhado.  

Mikasa quis rir das lágrimas no rosto do namorado, mas conteve-se, aconchegando-se em seus braços.

Lembrou-se de uma sabedoria antiga, sobre barcos soltos destinados a se encontrar.

Talvez fosse o fato de seus passos sempre conduzirem um ao outro, ou as memórias confusas de Grisha, ela concluiu que talvez tudo tivesse decidido bem antes de sonhar em existir. Eles sempre se encontrariam,  sempre acharam um modo de ficarem juntos. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
